ponys in Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry
by Foster2017
Summary: After the death of Lord Voldemort,Harry became the new headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, But as he was getting watch,by a world known as Equestria,and now ponys who like to learn more about magic have been accepted,to go to Hogwarts,by the Ministry them self, but one of the rulers are the dusty headmaster and that is...


England, London, Ministry of Magic, Augustus 22 2004.

As Harry James Potter became the next headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, because he was the one who will bring Hogwarts back to it best again after the full of Ablus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, even with Equestria, now heading students around as well, because he has meet with the Ministry of Magic and the ruler's of Equestria, but only one of them went with him to the meeting about Ponys from Equestria is allowed to go and learn more about magic it self at a well train school.

"Well Professor, an Princess Luna, as the Ministry of Magic, we head came to agree to your offer from your world princess, but we would like you to be Mr Potter deputy headmaster, at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, But that a offer we as Ministry can do for you Princess."Arthur Weasley said to her as he is now the new head of the Ministry of Magic. After the old one get fired when the dark Lord was gone for good.

"I would have to ask my sister first about this offer Ministry, but I would be happy be Harry associated at Hogwarts." Luna said to him as she was surprised to hear this from herself about working in a unknowns world and a unknowns school, that is called Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

"That be found Princess, but we as Ministry would like to hear from her in a month time, to make the agreement for the both world are in the best balance between them." Arthur Weasley said to her as he was surprised to see a smile on the younger princess who came from Equestria.

"Arthur can I have a talk with you in private please?" Professor Harry said to him as he was maid Headmaster last month by Arthur himself because he can trust him to make Hogwarts a great place for students around the world that have magic in them.

"That be fine Harry."Arthur said to him as he called of the meeting between the two world for now. So as Harry, Luna and Arthur went into the office that the other head ministry use for a private chat with the other members of the Ministry to come to agreement on the case.

"Well Harry and Arthur I must return home, because I got dusty to fill in before the start of turn begin." Luna said to both of them so she can tell her sister the good news about this. "Look after yourself Harry and I see you in September."

So after Luna disappears from the room in a dark blue light, in front of Harry who is now her coltfriend as he was,rejected by Ginny Weasley after she found a better person to love.

"So what do you like to talk about Harry?" Arthur said to him as he would like to know why.

"Well it because of Hogwarts, now that we are going to has talking ponys, in the School, is Hogwarts going to change it name or not?" Harry said to him as he is the headmaster of the School after succeeds both headmaster before him.

"No Harry Hogwarts may be getting talking pony as students, but Hogwarts will be the same as it has been in the Wizardry world, but it might be new for Equestria for now." Arthur said to him as he was surprised to see that Harry was released that the School it not getting a new name." But how would you like to travels with me to Equestria Harry?"

"I would love to Arthur, but how do you know we're Equestria is?" Harry ask him as he was sore that only Luna know how to get to Equestria and back again.

"But I use some magic to see in Luna maid as she doesn't realize at all." Arthur answer his question that shock him because he done it before but she know that he was trying to enter into her mind."Well Harry just put your hand on me please."

"Ok sir." Harry said to him as he did as he was tell so, so he and Arthur can enter into the world of Equestria.

"Eqüëštrïä." Arthur said in a different voice before because it a powerful spell to work with.

To be continue.


End file.
